Imni Wiki
Imni Imni is a wildland that is very young. A plane of existence, which is full of magic, magnificent creatures, and mortal sentient beings. The land is vast and mostly undiscovered. The mortals who inhabit these lands struggle to remember how exactly they got there, but figuring out thier means has been more of a priority. A brief history of the Wildlands "It’s not uncommon for mortals to dive into the secrets of their past and question their own mortality. Frequently wandering and getting into things best left covered and hidden from view. This has never been more apparent but in the world of Imni, a new and unclaimed land, filled with magics and untamed beasts. The sentient beings who inhabit these lands have no recollection of how they got there, or when exactly life had started, but all they can do now is go forward looking for answers. Many of the magical elements seeping into the world come from the void, a plane of the unknown, which is a maddening presence that clings to the realm. Voidlings and sentient magic escape the expanse, filling the new world of Imni with interesting sights and events. Many worship this void, claiming there is one who controls all in that realm, Harrow. Harrow cannot manifest himself into this plane of existence, but with worship and the aid of those powerful enough he can bring his disorder and chaos to a new plane." - An excerpt from "A Brief History of the Wildlands" by Magus Ackkard DunCarron The Races of Imni Many races inhabit the wildlands. Due to the Fording's mysterious effect on time and space, many people have been displaced all over Imni, and have been separated by tens, hundreds, or thousands of years. The following lists the most common races to the least common (or so it is believed.) 1) Dwarves: The dwarves are the most common race sentient life on Imni. They are a valiant race, ones who hold their word and actions to a high standard. Most dwarves love to drink and enjoy the company of others, but while there are friendly dwarves, you can meet a dwarf or two who is always ready to start a fight or yell at you for no good reason. 2) Humans: The second most common race on Imni, the humans are an interesting bunch. They have a range of skills and professions, and while they may not live as long as the other races, they tend to find themselves being the most ambitious, and accomplishing the most in the least amount of time. They are natural explorers and merchants, makings them great friends of the dwarves. 3) Gnomes: The Gnomes who inhabit Imni are creative tinkerers and mechanics. They construct large metal weapons and constructs, as well as many forms of transportation. while most stay in secluded parts of either the city, or their underground dwellings, a few brave gnomes seek more than just to create. 4) Elves: Nature's protectors, the Elves keep to themselves, but when brought into a city, stick out like a sore thumb. Their affinity for magic makes them different to the other creatures of the Wildlands, leading to a more lonesome existence. The other races' lack of trust creates tensions between all elves and everyone else. 5) Voidborn: While all races can be touched by harrow, humans are the most common form of the Voidborn. The only difference between a voidborn and their races normal counterparts are the bright blue tattoos that emit an eerie glow from their torso. Voidborn are mysterious and often feared. The touch of harrow can be granted, most of the time it is an unwanted gift. 6) Orcs: The orcs of the land are almost a myth as no one has seen one in a very long time. Known to be tribal and live in the mountains, most people hear only stories of these creatures in tales by bards. They are known for their strength and their courage, but have been known to have quite the temper. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse